bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Matoro
Malline:Monitl/Matoro-Matoran|Matoran Malline:Monitl/Matoro-Toa Inika|Toa Inika Malline:Monitl/Matoro-Toa Mahri|Toa Mahri||true Matoro oli Ko-Matoran, joka eli seikkailun täytteisen elämän Turaga Nujun Lintukielen tulkkina. Hän muuttui myöhemmin Jään Toa Inikaksi ja Mahri Nuilla Jään Toa Mahriksi. Hän kuoli herättäessään Mata Nuin. Elämäkerta Matoran Metru Nui Metru Nuilla Matoro oli epätavallinen Ko-Matoran koska hän kävi paljon arkistoissa ja opiskeli ja opetteli Rahien kieltä. Hän osasi hyvin Lintu Rahien kieltä. Sen jälkeen hän perusti lemmikkiliikkeen minkä nimi oli "Matoron Rahit" ja hän myi sieltä pieniä Raheja muille Matoraneille. Mata Nui thumb||left|150px|Matoro sen jälkeen, kun hän oli heikentynyt [[Matoransäiliössä]] Mata Nuilla Matoro oli ainut joka ymmärsi Nujun mystikkäitä tarinoita, seuraten tarinankertojan liikkeitä ja vihellyksiä. Hän pysyi aina hiljaa hänen oikealla puolellaan kun hän kertoi tarinoitaan. Matoro matki kertojaa laittamalla jalkansa erilleen, panemalla päänsä taakse ja käyttäen kaikuvaa ääntään välittääkseen Nujun viisautta. Matoron täytyi pysyä Nujun lähellä sen jälkeen kun Bohrokit heräsivät, jotta hän olisi aina käytettävissä kun Turagat kokoontuivat. Tämän takia hän tiesi Turagoiden menneisyydestä kauan ennen kuin nämä kertoivat siitä Toa Nuville Valon naamion tapahtumien jälkeen. Matoro on Nujun oikea käsi, Kohliin pelaaja, tulkki ja seikkailija. Hän rakastaa nietosten tutkimista, jättäen samalla jälkeensä pieniä lippuja ettei eksyisi. Kuitenkin hän on usein Nujun vierellä, tulkaten tämän eleet ja äänet. Matoro tapasi Kopakan kun tämä huuhtoutui rannalle, ja hän erehtyi pitämään Kopakaa vihollisena. Kun Kopaka tajusi kuka Matoro oli, he kaksi menivät Nujun luokse, joka oli keskustelemassa Toien tehtävästä, Teridaxista ja Mata Nuista. Matoro pelasti Kirjurin kun Takua eksyi ja kaatui tajuttomana nietoksiin, ja todisti Kopakan ja Muakan taistelua. Myöhemmin Matorosta tuli Ko-Koron kohlii-pelaaja yhdessä ystävänsä Kopeken kanssa, mutta he eivät pärjänneet Ta-Koron mestaruusotteluun asti. Toa Inika Kun hän auttoi Matoraneja uudelleenrakentamaan Metru Nuita, hänen täytyi jälleen pitää suuri salaisuus tovereiltaan salassa: se että Mata Nui oli kuolemassa. Kun Jaller kysyi häneltä kuinka vaikeaa oli valita oman Turagansa pettämisen ja ystävälleen Jallerille valehtelemisen väliltä joka oli tajunnut Matoron reaktiosta sen verran että jotain pahaa oli tapahtunut. Kun hän oli kuullut Nokamalta totuuden hän keräsi Matoron lisäksi vielä neljä muuta Matorania, ja he matkustivat Karzahnille etsiessään Voya Nuita. Tämän matkan aikana he kohtasivat tunnelin joka imi valoa. Mahdollisesti tuolloin Ignikan voima sai yhteyden häneen ja hän huomasi olevansa sen kantamisen arvoinen. He saapuivat Karzahnille jättiläisManasien opastamana. He menettivät naamionsa Karzahnille, mutta he pääsivät pakenemaan kuudella Toa-kanisterilla jotka oli piilotettu hänen luolaansa. Ennen heidän lähtemistään Matoro häikäisi Karzahnin näyttämällä hänelle heidän pahimman pelkonsa jonka voisi löytää heidän mielistään... ja tämä oli tietenkin Mata Nuin kuolema. Karzahni, joka ei ollut aiemmin uskonut Mata Nuihin, näki nyt naamionsa avulla vastaavan olennon voiman ja sen, mitä tapahtuisi jos tuota voimaa ei enää olisi. Kun he olivat saapuneet Voya Nuille ja huomanneet uudet Toa-voimansa, Matoro oli ensimmäinen joka sai naamiovoimansa käyttöönsä. Hän tunsi nykäyksen kun hän etsi kehoaan maasta ja hänen henkensä kellui ilmassa ilman mitään tukea. Hän lensi pois ja näki Voya Nuin Puolustusryhmän, jonka jälkeen hän palasi takaisin ja kertoi Hahlille mitä oli nähnyt. Kun hän palasi kehoonsa he kaikki liittyivät joukkoon jonka piti kohdata Vezok. Hän oli varustautunut Zamor-laukaisimella, mutta hän huomasi, ettei siitä ollut hänelle mitään apua. Hän käytti voimiaan Vezokiin mutta huomasi harmikseen, että ne imeytyivät kohteeseensa. Hän liittyi Kaziin ja Baltaan kun nämä etsivät haavoittunutta Axonia Puolustusryhmän kokoontumisen jälkeen, ja aloitti hyökkäyksen Pirakoiden tukikohtaan hiukan myöhemmin. Kun Toa Inikat olivat matkallaan Elämän Kammioon, heille tuli suuri ongelma Kuoleman Kammiossa, sillä heidän täytyi uhrata yksi jäsenistään menemään edellä. Ennen kuin Jaller, johtajana, ehti tarjoutua, Matoro astui eteenpäin ja melkein kuoli. Muut Toat joutuivat shokkiin kunnes hänen kehonsa korjaantui entiselleen, ja tiimi oli selvinnyt testistä uhrata joku jäsenistään. Jaller oli hiukan vihainen, sillä tämän jälkeen alkoi näyttää siltä, että Matoro aikoi ottaa johdon. [[Kuva:Inika_Island_Assault_Matoro.png|thumb|59px|Matoro Inika Island Assaultissa.]] Kongu sai Matoron lisäämään vauhtia, kun tämä käytti Suletuaan lukemaan Elämän naamion ajatukset ja sai selville, että se tahtoi Matoron vartiakseen. Hän menetti sen kun Kardas heräsi ja ampui energia-aallon joka irroitti sen hänen käsistään. Sitten se lensi jäisiin syvyyksiin minne Toa Inikat päättivät seurata sitä. Kanohi Ignika on valinnut Matoron vartijakseen, joten hän immuuni sen kiroukselle. Toa Mahri Kun Ignika lähti mereen, Axonn avasi oven tunnelistoon jonne Toat lähtivät. Matoro ja muut Toa Inikat lähtivät Kivinuoraa pitkin etsimään Kanohi Ignikaa Mahri Nuilta. Matkallaan Nuorassa he kohtasivat Vezonin joka löi Matoron päin seinää, jonka jälkeen joukko Zyglakeja vei Vezonin pois. Kun Matoro vapautti henkensä ruumiistaan, Makuta Teridax, joka oli seurannut Inikoita, vei Matoron ruumiin ja Hahlin Eldan jolloin Toat eivät voineet huomata Matoron henkeä. Kun Toat uhkasivat tuhota Matoron ruumiin, Teridax pakeni ruumiista ja Toat pääsivät jatkamaan matkaa. Kun Toat saapuivat Tyrmän vesiin, Pridakin koskettama Ignika lähetti energia-aallon joka muutti Toa Inikat merenalaiseen elämään sopeutuneiksi Toa Mahreiksi. Matoro sai uuden Kanohi Naamion, Trynan, uudelleenanimoinnin naamion, jolla voi herättää henkiin kuolleita olentoja ja hänen Energisoitunut jäämiekkansa muuttui Kaksoisleikkuriksi. Etsittyään jonkinaikaa, Toa Mahrit löysivät Mahri Nuin. Mutta ennen kuin Matoranit pystyivät luottamaan Toiin, Toien piti pelastaa Matoranien ilmakuplat hyökkääjiltä. Matoro jäi kaupunkiin kun muut Toat kohtasivat Barrakit. Hahli alkoi leikkimään Barrakeiden kanssa, jolloin sotalordit luulivat Toia liittolaisiksi. Matoranit huomasivat tämän ja luulivat Toia vihollisiksi ja käskivät Matoron lähteä. Tämän jälkeen Hydraxon löysi Matoron ja antoi hänet Maxilos-robotin vartioitavaksi. Mutta Maxilos olikin Teridax, joka vapautti Matoron ja sanoi voivansa auttaa Matoroa, jos tämä ei paljastaisi hänen todellista identiteettiään. Matoro ja Maxilos liittyivät Toa Mahrien kanssa ja Maxilosin ehdotuksesta tiimi hajaantui. Matoro ja Maxilos kohtasivat Pridakin ja tämän Takea-hait ja Matoro käytti Trynaansa ja uudelleenanimoi kuolleita merieläimiä, jolloin merestä tuli taistelutanner. Matoro ja Maxilos pakenivat kun Ehlek ja Pridak alkoivat taistelemaan toisiaan vastaan Hewkiin pilan takia. Pian tämän jälkeen Makuta ja Matoro löysivät Tyrmän raunioista Toa Tuyetin haarniskan. Teridax halusi Matoron herättävän Tuyetin ja korjata Nui-kiven Artakhan sauvan avulla. Uteliaana Matoro uudelleenanimoi Toan ja kaksikko ui avoveteen. thumb|right|150px|Matoro uhraa itsensä Mata Nuin puolesta Luonne [[Kuva:VNOLG_Matoro.png|thumb|left|100px|Matoro Voya Nui Online Gamessa]] Matoranina Matoro oli tulkki ja Nujun luotettu apulainen. Hänestä tuntui, ettei häntä ole koulutettu Toaksi yhtä paljon kuin toisia, joista monet olivat ennen urheilijoita ja/tai sotureita. Silti hän teki parhaansa täyttääkseen uudet Velvollisuutensa. Matoro oli myös paljon ystävällisempi ja mukana olevampi kuin aiemmat Jään Toat ovat olleet. Kyvyt *'Taidot:' Matoro kykeni Matoranina ymmärtämään Nujun outoa lintukieltä. *'Voimat:' Matoranina Matorolla oli Jään elementtivoima, mutta hän ei pystynyt käyttämään sitä. Toa Inika, Matoro pystyi hallitsemaan Jäätä, mutta hänen voimansa olivat yhdistyneitä salamoihin. Muuttuessaan Toa Mahriksi, Matoron voimat eivät olleet enää yhdistyneitä salamoihin. Kun Matoro menee henkimuotoonsa, hänen kehonsa menee veteläksi, joten hänen täytyy luottaa siihen, että muut Toat suojelevat häntä. Jos keho jostain syystä tuhoutuu, Matorolla ei ole enää kehoa mihin palata, ja hän kuolee lopulta. On myös kerrottu, että henkimuodossaan Matoro ei voi käyttää elementaalivoimiaan. Tämä johtuu siitä, että elementaalivoimien käyttämiseen tarvitaan mielen ja kehon yhteistyötä. Eli kun Matoro on pelkkä mieli, hän ei voi käyttää Jäävoimiaan. *'Naamio:' Toa Inikana Matoron naamio oli Kanohi Iden. Tällä naamiolla hän voi muuttua henkimuotoonsa, ja kulkea kiinteiden esineiden läpi sekä lentää suurella nopeudella. Hän on näkymätön muille (paitsi niille, joilla on Kanohi Rode tai Elda). Matoro ei voi vahingoittua henkimuodossaan mistään fyysisestä hyökkäyksestä, mutta hänkään ei voi tehdä mitään hyökkäystä tai kommunikoida kenenkään muun kuin aiemmin mainittujen kanssa. Kun hänen henkimuotonsa on muualla, hänen kehonsa on tajuttomana ja puolustuskyvyttömänä. Toa Mahrina, Matoro käytti Kanohi Trynaa, jolla hän pystyi väärentämään elämää ja uudelleenanimoida ruumita. *'Välineet:' Toa Inikana, Matoron Toa-väline oli Energisoitunut Jäämiekka. Hän kantoi Toa Mahrina Kaksoisleikkuria ja hänellä oli myös Cordak-tykki kuten muillakin Toa Mahreilla. Lainauksia Settitietoa 150px|left|thumb|Matoran Matoro settinä 150px|right|thumb|Kohlii matoran Matoro settinä Matoro julkaistiin alunperin vuonna 2001 8-osaisena yhtenä McDonaldsin kuudesta promo Bionicle-lelusta, jotka olivat Mata Nuin Matoraneja (tuolloin "Tohungoja"). Matoran Matorolla on mukana bambukiekko, jossa on Akakun kuva. Matoron kättä vetämällä kiekko lähti liikkeelle. Seuraavan kerran matoro julkaistiin vuonna 2003 25-osaisena yhtenä "miniseteistä", jolloin Matoranit olivat uudelleenrakennetuissa kehoissaan. Matoron mukana tuli kohlii-mailan. Kesällä vuonna 2006 hänet julkaistiin 47-osaisena Toa Inikana jossa tuli mukana välkkyvä miekka. Viimeisen kerran vuonna 2007 hänet julkaistiin 63-osaisena Toa Mahrina, jossa oli mukana Cordak-tykki, joista kuusi oli tykissä ja kolme ylimääräistä Matoron takana kiinni. Matoro on julkaistu myös minisetteinä vuosina 2006 ja 2007 Laavakammion portti, Pirakoiden linnoitus ja Toa-maastoryömijä seteissä.150px|left|thumb|Matoro Inika settinä. 150px|right|thumb|Matoro Mahri settinä. Esiintymiset Kirjat *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Alkuperäinen BIONICLE-opas'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Novellit ja jatkotarinat *''Into the Darkness'' *''Dreams of Destruction'' *''The Kingdom'' (vaihtoehtoismaailmassa) *''Destiny War'' *''Mata Nui Saga'' (takaumassa) Sarjakuvat *''The Coming of the Toa'' (ensimmäinen esiintyminen) *''Showdown'' *''A Cold Light Dawns'' *''In Final Battle'' *''Sea of Darkness'' *''Battle in the Deep!'' *''The Death of Mata Nui'' *''Death of a Hero'' *''Realm of Fear'' *''Mata Nui Rising'' *''Challenge of the Rahi'' Muut kanooniset *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animaatiot'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' Epäkanooniset *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' *''Toa Inika -mainosanimaatio'' *''2006 Leikkisetti -mainosanimaatio'' *''BIONICLE Heroes'' *''Voya Nui Adventure'' *''Piraka Online Animations'' *''Inika Island Assault'' *''Voya Nui Online Game'' *''BIONICLE: The Quest Game'' *''Matoro Game'' *''The Final Challenge'' *''BIONICLE Defenders'' *''Hydraxon's Hunt Game!'' Katso myös *Luokka:Matoron kuvat Ulkoisia linkkejä *Matoran Matoron ohjeet LEGO.comissa *Toa Inika Matoron ohjeet LEGO.comissa *Toa Mahri Matoron ohjeet LEGO.comissa de:Matoro en:Matoro es:Matoro pl:Matoro Luokka:Jään Toa Luokka:Kuolleet hahmot Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Toa Inika Luokka:Toa Mahri Luokka:Kanohi Ignikan vartijat